


Three's Even Better Than Two

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe's always been a little jealous of Pete and Patrick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Even Better Than Two

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: gabes a bit jealous about how patrick is pete's until he also becomes patrick's.

Gabe watches them curl together on the couch, whispering and laughing to each other, heads bent close. He feels the familiar tightening in his chest, hot and aching, as he watches Pete steal a kiss from Patrick and Patrick blush and giggle. 

He turns away, hiding the glare that he directs at Pete before Pete sees it. He doesn’t want to explain why he’s glaring at Pete when Pete’s done nothing wrong all night. Except hang all over Patrick, but seeing as how Patrick is his boyfriend, that’s not really wrong at all. Except for the way Gabe wants Patrick. 

He’s not expecting it when Pete comes up to him later on and takes him by the hand, leading him up to Pete’s bedroom. He asks, but Pete isn’t telling. When Pete opens the door and Gabe catches sight of Patrick on the bed, sheets pooling around his waist, all his thoughts disappear. 

Patrick looks at them and beckons to Gabe and Gabe is frozen, rooted to the spot until Pete shoves him to the bed and he nearly falls on Patrick. Patrick laughs and drags him down for a kiss and that’s when Gabe realizes that Patrick is indeed naked under the covers. 

Pete joins them on the bed, having shed his own clothing and tugs at Gabe’s pants while Patrick works on his shirt. Between the two of them, they manage to strip Gabe down and Patrick tugs him back down for another kiss while Pete plasters himself against Gabe’s bare back. 

"I want you to fuck him while I watch." Pete breathes into Gabe’s ear.

Gabe pulls his mouth away from Patrick’s and turns to look at Pete. “You sure?” 

"Been thinking about it all night." Pete kisses Gabe, nipping his bottom lip.

"Oh fuck yeah." Gabe pulls the sheets away from Patrick, settling more firmly on top of him. Pete gets up and digs out the lube and a condom, tossing both on the bed before sitting back against the headboard and lazily stroking himself as he watches the two of them kiss.

Gabe kisses his way down Patrick’s torso, wriggling his way between Patrick’s thighs. 

"My favorite place in the world. I could spend hours there." Pete murmurs, voice hoarse and rough. Gabe glances up at him through his eyelashes, but Pete’s looking at Patrick, looking at the way Patrick tips his head back and moans when Gabe drags his tongue along his inner thigh. He can’t resist anymore and takes the head of Patrick’s cock into his mouth, sucking gently. 

"You like his mouth around you, babe? Like the way he sucks you?" Pete asks, keeping a running commentary on what Gabe’s doing in Patrick’s ear while Patrick twines his fingers in Gabe’s hair, bucking his hips up when Gabe slides down even further, taking him in as far as he can.

"Keep doing that and he’ll come." Pete says, tugging on Gabe’s curls.

Gabe gives one last lick to Patrick’s cock before he leans up and surprises Pete with a kiss, sharing Patrick’s taste with him. 

Patrick moans below them, enjoying the show. Gabe breaks the kiss when Pete presses the bottle of lube into his hand. 

"Fuck him." Pete grins wolfishly.

Gabe grins back and Patrick arches beneath him, shamelessly rubbing himself against Gabe. Gabe moans and leans down to kiss Patrick again, uncapping the bottle and slicking his fingers up. 

He presses one against Patrick and slides it in slowly. Pete presses himself against Gabe’s side, watching intently. 

"Come on. You’re not going to break him, put another one in." Pete instructs. 

Gabe does as he’s told and pushes another finger into Patrick, carefully watching his reaction. He trusts Pete to know what Patrick can handle, but he still likes to know and see for himself. Patrick groans, hands clenching in the sheets as Gabe moves his fingers, curling them against Patrick, searching for his sweet spot.

"Another one." Pete says, breaking off to stroke himself some more.

Gabe pushes another finger into Patrick and crooks them just right because Patrick tosses his head back and moans, hips rocking down onto Gabe’s hand.

"He’s ready. Go for it." Pete pants into Gabe’s ear. 

Gabe eases his fingers out of Patrick, making him whine with the loss. Soon though Gabe is spreading Patrick’s legs wider, hitching his thighs up higher around his waist and then Pete’s there, hand working the condom onto Gabe with slick fingers. He gives him a couple of extra strokes and then slaps Gabe’s ass with a wink when he pulls back.

Gabe thrusts into Patrick in one smooth motion and Patrick clings to him, clenching down around him, pulling him in deeper. 

After that, it doesn’t last long. Pete’s there beside them, stroking his cock with one hand and Patrick’s with the other. Gabe reaches out and replaces Pete’s hand on himself with his own. Pete groans and comes seconds after Patrick does and that sends Gabe over the edge.

Pete manages to stumble into the bathroom to grab a wash cloth to clean them up with. After that’s done, Gabe begins to get up and look for his clothes.

Patrick makes an unhappy noise and Pete lifts his head to look at him. “Where are you going?”

"Home." Gabe says, looking for his jeans.

"Why? Come back to bed." Pete murmurs as Patrick reaches sleepily out for Gabe.

"I don’t want to intrude." Gabe mumbles, looking for his shirt now that he’s found his jeans.

"Don’t be stupid. Get back in bed." Patrick grumbles, glaring at him.

Gabe looks at them for a moment, curled together on the bed, looking at him with want in their eyes. He looks down at the shirt and jeans in his hands. He drops them back down on the floor.

This is where he belongs.


End file.
